Klaine-After the Wedding
by SarahLee618
Summary: I know I am SUPER late but I wanted to write this.If you like this PLEASE review and tell me if I should continue writing this. Mpreg/Period!Kurt. The epilogue is at the almost wedding but chapter 1 starts in October after the breakup.It will kind of follow the glee story but will be dinfferent.hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt's POV**

I was walking around with Rachel and talking when I hear my name coming from behind me. As soon as I realized who said my name I got butterflies in my stomach. _God he still looks amazing. I miss being his so much, but he hurt me._

Breaking me out of my trance I heard him ask how I was doing. "Hey Kurt. How are you? You look great by the way." I noticed how nervous and anxious he was around me. I have to change this he is still my best friend after all.

"Hey Blaine. Thanks. You look great too. Still wearing the bowtie I see." I smile at him sweetly yearning to be close to him and just rip that adorable bowtie off and learn about that gorgeous body again. _But he broke my heart. Don't fall for it! Don't fall for the gorgeous hazel eyes and that smile. Oh that smile.. I'm screwed!_

He chuckles adorably and smiles at me with the knee-weakening smile. "Well you know me I can't resist bowties" He says to me a little breathily and I notice his gaze shift down to my bowtie and something clicks in my head. _He still loves me! But I have to be careful. He's broken my heart once already._

I decide to tease him a little bit. Smirking at him I whisper in his ear so only he hears. "Well I always did find guys wearing bowties super hot." Well I pull back I see his eyes darken. _I have to get rid of Rachel..NOW!_ "Hey Rach, didn't you say you had to go talk to Finn?" She looks at me knowingly and walks off without a word. _Oh thank god shes gone and I have the car keys to our rental car. _

"Hey Blainedo you want to go talk in the car until the wedding starts?Its kind of cold out here."I place my hand on his forearm and smile sweetly at him. "Uh yeah sure! I need to fill you in on all the gossip of the New Directions." I feel his hand on my lower back and I can't help but blush a little. _Wow just a simple touch from him sends shivers up my spine and causes a blush. Why does he have to be so irresistible?_

**Blaine's POV**

I saw Kurt walking around with Rachel and I knew I had to talk to him. I missed him so much since I hadn't seen him since Christmas in New York. He still looks amazing. He walks with so much confidence and poise its breathtaking. I have to win his heart again. I walked really fast so I could catch up with him. "Kurt!"

I saw him turn around and instantly smiled at me and I melted. _Oh that smile. It makes me so weak at the knees. I could have saved him so much agony if I didn't go and cheat on him a few months ago. We're still best friends and I would take that if I didn't love him so much that it hurt. _

I shake the thought away and I focus on Kurt. "Hey Kurt! How are you? You look great by the way." I was really nervous and anxious to talk to him. _Alright don't make a fool out of yourself. Yes you still love him but you have to prove your worthy of a second chance. Be the dapper guy he fell in love with. _

"Hey Blaine. Thanks. You look great too. Still wearing the bowties I see." I can't help but laugh at that and see how he's smiling at me and I just use all of my self control not to kiss him right here in front of Rachel and everybody else that I didn't see because when I was around Kurt nobody else was important.

"Well you know me I can't resist bowties." I say a little breathily and eye his neck and wish I could leave marks and bites and just lick that gorgeous neck. I'm brought out of my glorious trance with Kurt whispering in my ear. "Well I always did find guys wearing bowties super hot." I can't help but shiver after hearing that and I am secretly hoping Kurt can get rid of Rachel so I can be with Kurt.

I stare at everything Kurt and I don't hear Kurt talk to Rachel. I'm brought out of blissful trance by hearing Kurt talk to me again. " Hey Blaine do you want to go talk in the car until the wedding starts? It's kind of cold out here." I feel his hand on my forearm and I just want to grab it and interlock our fingers like I used to be able to. "Uh yeah sure! I need to fill you in on all the gossip of the New Directions." I put my hand on his lower back and I follow really close to him just wanting to be close to him while I had the chance before he left and went back to..Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

October 2012-

Kurt's POV:

I feel numb. I can't believe Blaine did this to me. To us. I never thought Blaine would do this. I thought what Blaine and I had would last. Rachel tried to help but I just wanted to be left alone and cry.

I tried to distract myself from the pain by working longer hours at and doing more homework and dancing but nothing worked. And on top of all of that I had been feeling funny lately. I thought it was just from being exhausted and stressed out.

"Rachel I'm taking a bath then going to bed" I tell her not waiting for an answer and I grab my stuff and head into the bathroom for a hot bubble bath.

Blaine's POV:

I can't believe I did what I did. Kurt is my soulmate I know he is. I was feeling lonely without him here in Lima with me but that doesn't excuse what I did to him. To us. After that night with Eli I went home and unfriended him and blocked him and never looked back. All I saw was Kurt and what I had done.

I tried to think of ways to apologize to Kurt. I wanted to prove to him I was committed to him. I made a huge mistake and I wanted to show Kurt that I was truly sorry and I would never forgive myself for what I did.

I knew I had to fix this. I had to win his heart back. It will take time but Kurt is worth every ounce of energy I have. My heart belongs to him and only him.

Glee auditions were coming up but I wasn't in the right mindset for this musical. It was about love and I had lost my love. I was looking at the sign up sheets for the musical and I didn't know what to do. As I looked at it a song from Grease popped in my head so I sang it with a look of misery and hurt on my face.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you_

I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

This song was also the one I sang for my audition. Artie and Finn liked it and wanted to know if I would be Danny but I told them I couldn't and why so I said I would be Teen Angel. I left school and went home and cried. I cried for what I had done. I cried for the love I probably lost forever. I cried for every mistake I ever made especially with this Eli guy.

**Kurt's POV:**

After my bubble bath I got out and got dressed then I went to my room and called my dad. I love my dad so much. He has been my rock ever since my mom died. What I would do to talk to her again. She would know how to help me feel better. I know she is with me though.

I sat on my bed and picked up my phone and looked at my wallpaper. It was a picture of Blaine and me the night before I left for New York. That night was both sad and happy. It was sad because I was leaving my dad and Blaine. It was happy because I was going to live in the city I knew I belonged in. That night Blaine and I talked about us and if we would make it. As I sat there staring at the picture I remembered out talk.

"_Blaine do you think we will make it with me in New York?" I asked him while I laid in his arms thinking it would be the last time for a while. Blaine looked me in the eyes with so much love and sincerity it took my breath away. "Baby, I know we will make it. I love you so much and nothing will come between us. I will call and text you all the time and we have skype and I can fly up to see you every once in a while. We will make it Kurt I promise". He smiled and kissed me to prove his point. "I'm going to miss you so much Blaine*I hugged him so tight wanting to stay in his arms forever. "I'm gonna miss you too Kurt so much. But I will be with you no matter where we are. You have my heart Kurt now and forever". I look in his beautiful hazel eyes. "And you have mine"_

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear dropped on my phone screen. My phone beeps alerting me of a text and I open it and it's another "I'm sorry" text from Blaine. I read it but I don't reply instead I call my dad and talk to him for a while trying not to think about what happened.


End file.
